


You're Gonna Surrender Someday

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [9]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood, Boxcutter, Brief Mention of Suicide, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Humiliation, Knives, Post-Apocalypse, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: "You're early," Yuffie pouted at him.Reno chuckled. "What can I say, I missed you," he teased, stepping into the room."I didn't get to finish my picture!" Yuffie complained, setting down her bloody boxcutter."I can see that," Reno murmured, always fascinated with Yuffie's work, slowly circling the strung-up Hayner.





	

Reno dozed in the car on the way back to headquarters, having spent a very pleasant four days with Elena before Aerith had come home and he'd needed to get back to check on things.

"Almost there, boss," Rude said, glancing in the rearview mirror, a small smile on his face at Reno sprawled in the backseat with his face mashed to the window.

Reno grumbled, yawning as he sat up slowly, stretching out kinks, knee popping pleasantly, grinning up at Rude at the noise even as the bodyguard snorted.

"I don't want to know," Rude reminded.

"Oh, but Rude, ah... Elena, she--"

"Don't want to know," Rude repeated firmly.

Reno laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he waved a hand, slumping back into the seat, small smile on his face for the rest of the drive.

They pulled into headquarters with no incidents, morning light just starting to brighten the sky.

"Yo, Boss," Xigbar said, straightening from the hood of a car. "Got another company car," he grinned.

"Doesn't look like much," Reno mused, walking over to see it, eyeing it dubiously.

"Well not yet, I just got it!" Xigbar protested with a laugh. 

"I'll take your word, yeah?" Reno said, grinning and clapping him on the shoulder. "Anyone else around?"

Xigbar hummed. "Almost everyone's here, I think. Mostly sleeping."

"Who's out?" Reno asked.

"Squall. Left after you, hasn't come back," Xigbar answered immediately.

"Hmmm," Reno hummed. "Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of, but I ain't exactly doing headcounts," Xigbar grinned.

Reno just grinned back and nodded, knowing that no one got in or out without their mechanic hearing it. Except maybe Yuffie, but she was occupied at base this weekend.

"Pet still alive?" Reno asked, starting to walk away but pausing for the answer.

"S'far as I know," Xigbar confirmed.

Reno nodded and kept moving, Rude falling into step behind him.

They detoured to the kitchen for some morning grub first, Rude eyeing Larx calmly eating at the table.

"Boss," Larx greeted, smirking at Rude, who just looked away with a grumble.

"Larxene," Reno returned, sitting and swiping her peach to finish off with a grin. "Report?"

"Western thugs have been handled," she said, scowling at him and grudgingly getting up to get another fruit, having seriously debated stabbing him before deciding she wasn't yet trusted enough to get away with it.

"Good work," Reno acknowledged, licking his fingers lazily. "We can send Riku for reparations for good favor, later."

Larx nodded, pinching Rude's butt on the way back to the table because she could.

Rude jumped, hand twitching at the gun strapped at his waist, taking a deep breath while Reno laughed, flushing when Larx turned to wink at him.

"Don't think I've ever seen Rude blush before," Reno commented idly, watching them with glee.

"Really?" Larx asked, surprised and determined to make it happen again, studying him.

"...I'm going to my room," Rude decided, grabbing a snack mix bag and leaving the room.

Reno chuckled, flicking his core into the trash. "Good work," he repeated, but not talking about the job this time. Rude deserved some fun, Reno hadn't ever seen him chase any tail. And it would be entertaining as hell to watch.

Larx grinned and saluted him, deciding that oh yeah, she definitely liked this little gang with all its quirks, propping her feet up onto the table as Reno left, plotting her next moves with his bodyguard.

Still chuckling, Reno meandered down the hallway, tired but needing to settle the small ball of anxiety he always got at leaving this place and his band of rogues alone.

Eventually satisfied the place was in one place he wandered to Yuffie's room, knocking politely.

"Yuf?" he called when there was no answer, smiling at the sudden sharp cry just before the door opened. 

"You're early," Yuffie pouted at him.

Reno chuckled. "What can I say, I missed you," he teased, stepping into the room.

"I didn't get to finish my picture!" Yuffie complained, setting down her bloody boxcutter.

"I can see that," Reno murmured, always fascinated with Yuffie's work, slowly circling the strung-up Hayner.

Hayner was hanging limply from his wrists, thick manacles supporting his weight as he was pulled high enough that his feet couldn't touch the ground. His ankles were also manacled, with a weight ensuring he couldn't kick without expending serious effort.

His chest was rising and falling as he panted, blood running down his bare flesh in rivets similar to the tear stains, snot, and drool covering his face. There were a few nicks on his face, arms, and legs, but most of the damage was centered on his chest, almost appearing to outline his skeleton - displaying the structure within on his skin in a gruesome portrait.

"Miss me, Pet?" he murmured, cupping his cheek and trying to catch hazed-over eyes. 

Hayner took long moments to focus, whimpering when he spotted Reno. Save me...

Reno chuckled, stepping back. "Cut him loose, then. ...Have fun?"

Yuffie pouted but moved to do as told, nodding and brightening a bit. "Oh yes! I showed Pet off and we worked on his tricks like you asked, and I was just talking with him about Seifer's secret places, we were having such fun... I wanted to make him extra pretty for you."

Reno chuckled. "I appreciate it," he said, watching Hayner collapse to the ground, only just managing to catch himself enough that his bloodied chest avoided colliding with the floor.

"Learn anything new?" he asked as he took a step forward, nodding pensively when Yuffie only pouted and shook her head.

"Thanks for babysitting," he said, bending and scooping Hayner up with a small grunt, cradling him, greatly amused when the boy clung to him.

"Any time!" Yuffie said, watching them go with a sigh before turning back to the mess in her room. Time to clean up...

Reno carried Hayner quickly to his room, gently laying him down on his bed and moving to his first aid stash, pulling out anti-bacterial healing cream and smoothing it onto a clean cloth, carefully wiping at the cuts and shushing Hayner's whines and whimpers.

"I knew you'd be a good boy while I was gone, so good Hayner," he murmured, cleaning him up and bandaging the deeper cuts, kicking the soiled supplies away for now and striping down to his boxers, laying on the bed with him.

"Sleep now," Reno ordered, watching wet eyelashes clump as Hayner closed his eyes and passed out.

Reno closed his own eyes to get in a nap, waking some time later to uncomfortable warmth pressed against him.

He opened his eyes and shifted. "Sorry, honey, you're not my type," he said, voice rough from sleep, chuckling when Hayner clumsily clung to his arm, not letting him move too far away.

"Miss me, Pet?" he asked with a grin, studying Hayner's face and watching him blush but nod.

"Good. Good boy," Reno said, sitting up and grabbing a water bottle, giving it to Hayner to gulp greedily, smiling at the small mumbled thank you he received for it.

It amazed Reno that Leon couldn't see the worth in cultivating this little pet of his... Hayner would come to love him, would die for him, would be the most loyal member of their gang. Wasn't that worth the training?

He moved to the discarded kit to get fresh bandages, carefully cleaning his pet up.

"Are there any hiding places left, Hayner?" he asked softly, hands yet gentle even as the body he was tending froze beneath them.

"Hm? Any you forgot about, until right now?" Reno asked, hands pressing just a little too much, looking up and into Hayner's wide, panicked eyes.

"N-no, I don't..." Hayner stammered, breath whistling, everything hurting, please.

"Shh, it's okay. I believe you," Reno said, easing back, cleaning the wounds and applying fresh bandages. "You must be hungry. Let's get lunch, then Vexen can take a look at those, yeah?"

Hayner nodded, sitting when prompted, taking Reno's clothes when offered to him and slipping them on with only a light blush. Reno didn't let him button the shirt, it hanging open to keep pressure off his chest.

Everything was sore and aching but he followed on his own feet as they went to the kitchen, Reno even pulling out a chair for him and telling him to sit. Taking care of him.

He ate his fill and then was being herded to the med lab, getting examined and poked and prodded and Reno would growl every time he whined and he didn't mean to lean into the gang leader, he didn't, but he was his only protection here, the only one wanting to keep him alive, his head swimming.

Reno bundled him up and deposited him back in his room, telling him to spend the rest of the day in bed resting, not to leave for anything, that he'd be back to check on him later.

He tucked him in and shut the lights and after he was gone, Hayner cried into the pillow, heart aching for Seifer, wishing for the courage to kill himself but knowing he couldn't do it, wishing he could hold onto his hatred and anger but it was turning slippery in his grasp, shifting away and he fought to keep it with ever burst of pain he felt.

He fell asleep confused and conflicted and aching, waking to the smell of food, a tray left for him with another water bottle, the kindness after cruelty breaking him that much more each time. And he hated knowing that he was going to give in, that they would break him, that he was allowing it to happen, that he was weak, so weak now.

Seifer... help me...


End file.
